w_peoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Ath
Ath are a Human subrace, which like Darkskins splintered from primordial Nords and settled in the desert regions of Axarond and founded Athean Empire. Now they can be found primarily in Erathna Uplands and Hashagda. History Ath origins are unknown. There are many theories about the creation of Ath race. One theory harbringers that the Ath are of Human descent, another theory heralds that Ath are cousins of Humans which have simply adapted to that specifical climate of the region where they lived, while another theory reveals that they have nothing common with modern Humans. 14,000 years ago the Ath created an enormous realm, now known as the Athean Empire. Entire economy of the empire was based upon trade. They built majestic city-states over the deserts. In order to connect these cities they built great roads, which still stand between the ruins of the fallen cities. Ath possessed magical knowledge that were stored in enormous libraries and allowed them to build their cities and thus they were able to change the environment around them. With the destruction of the World Tree, Sordranil 10 000 years ago the economy of the Athean Empire was destroyed and the kingdom became scattered, thus the empire failed. Whole cities plunged into the bottoms of the sea or were buried under the sand. Now only voiceless specters of the past tell reveal about the existence of such race. These ruins will stand at least 10 000 years more. The Ath have written their name in the history pages of Axarond. Following the destruction of the Athean Empire, the Ath race would never recover from their defeat and history would never see them as a single nation again. Now Ath are known as scattered nomads who wander the solitary lands of Erathna Uplands and Hashagda. Restorators of Future seek to restore the former glory of the Ath race but considering their numbers they probably will never do. Another faction of Ath, Shifting Sands Walkers simply wander throughout the barren wastes of Hashagda. Culture Appearance Ath are a bit taller and slender than most humans. Their skin color is dark, like that of the Darkskins. Their hair color is mainly black, brown or blonde, while they may have colored pinches of hair in any color. Their clothing usually is dark, too. They wear numerous accessories from necklaces and bracelets to piercings and earrings. They think, the more accessories they have, the better it is. Characteristics Notable Ath Relations Ath haven't joined not the Force nor the Guardians, yet. Ath are separated into two factions and each faction's relations are different. Restorators of Future view both, the Force and the Guardians as potential helpers who might help them restore their fallen empire. However, the situation is complicated because of Force who doesn't want to help them in case if Guardians help them and vice versa. Restorators of Future distrust Trolls and Werewolves because these Ath view them as savages. They distrust Goblins, too, because of them being selfish. Shifting Sands Walkers are not so fastidious. They cooperate with everyone because they still practice trade and the more partners they have, the better it is. Faith Ath faith was somewhat similar to the Human faith, however they did not worship the same god. After they focused on engineering, science and magic they almost abandoned their faith thus nothing much is known about it because their alphabet was created only at that time. Languages Ath still have not forgotten their language. In order to communicate with possible allies they have also learnt the languages of their friends, Common and Quelarian. In order to meet possible partners, Shifting Sands Walkers have learnt also Zuldumu and Gil languages. Names * Female names: Ay'laka, Nishell, Hique * Family names: Tzu'nali, Kheh'ken, Wlynny * Male names: Zaed, Kel'zuth, Wok'rak Magic and technology Ath can use divine and arcane magic. They used magics to build their prosperous city-states, roads and homes. They used magic also to transform the environment around them. They also used magic to expand the borders of their empire and to enforce the law. Their mastery can be rivaled only by Elves. Ath had a good understanding in technology. Dwarves reached the same level of development 8,000 years later, Humans - 12,800 years later, Leyputrians - 13,800 years later, while Elves - around the same time. They had even managed to combine magic with technology. They were great engineers and stonecrafters, however, they were the worst woodcrafters because they didn't use wood in their technology. However, they weren't so good blacksmithers as Dwarves are. Their greatest inventions include: concrete, paper (they discovered it individually) and gunpowder and glass (whose recipes were later discovered by Dwarves). Ath structures are more resistant to damage than Dwarven structures, which are currently second strongest structures, after Ath structures. Ath structures are also beutiful, utilizing straight arcuate lines in their architecture, however, not as beautiful as Elven structures but are built for a long time.